1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf system composed of at least four posts and shelf members suspended between the four posts. The posts and the shelf members are of sheet metal. The shelf members are suspended from hooks which are arranged in rows and are cut out from the sides of the posts and are bent into the interior of the shelf system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been found that in shelf members which are suspended in the above-described manner, substantial disadvantages result from the use of shelf boxes or chests and when so-called cross-bracings are used for stabilizing the shelf system. For example, when the shelf boxes are pulled out forwardly and the next shelf members thereabove provide a support for the shelf boxes (so that the boxes project forwardly in the manner of inclined chest drawers), it is easily possible that the shelf members next above the shelf boxes are lifted out of their supports. This is always the case if the shelf members next above the shelf boxes do not support significant partial weights. If, on the other hand, cross-bracings are hooked into the shelf members and the shelf members are braced, particularly the lower shelf members are lifted out of their support. Accordingly, a bracing to the post is frequently utilized. However, this means that the posts are frequently pulled toward each other to such an extend that all shelf members are clamped in the shelf system and cannot be easily replaced.